


we never go out of style

by youforget



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, just boys making out, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youforget/pseuds/youforget
Summary: Do you think it's possible for people like us to be happy?-Chips return to the show causes old emotions to arise.





	we never go out of style

**Author's Note:**

> seriously i don't write anything for going on 3 years and this is what i come out with >.<
> 
> tbh i did write the majority of this at like 2am anyway, the ending's a bit bleh but what can you do?
> 
> my explanation for why jeff's hair wasn't all spiky
> 
> seeing him and chip preform together for wliia was glorious
> 
> title is from style - taylor swift 
> 
> un-beta'd, con crit and improvements are welcome

Chips got Jeff backed up against the dressing room counter and they’re making out like a pair of lovesick teenagers. Chips hands roaming in Jeff’s hair the way he knows he likes, and Jeff’s hands straying over Chips body leisurely.

When Jeff had heard that Chip would be on this season as a guest, he would have never anticipated this reunion for them. They had both decided a while back that with Chip’s television commitments and with Jeff being on the road they were never going to truly make it work, plus Chip loves his family too much

But Jeff’s never been one to pass up any opportunities thrown his way, and in the midst of his pre-show ritual of meticulously styling his hair he failed to notice Chip quietly slip into the dressing room and occupy the chair next to him. “I didn’t think I’d get a chance to see you before the show” Chip speaks into the silence, this jolts Jeff out of his reverie and he turns to give Chip his full attention.

“You know I’ve always got time for you Chipster” he smiles broad and genuine, because he’s never had to pretend with Chip. Chip edges his chair forward, and damn it doesn’t this set Jeff’s heart into overdrive. Even though they had promised each other that whatever this thing they had was over, Jeff still can’t deny that Chip looks really fucking good. With his black dress shirt undone just enough to show the beginnings of his broad chest and a light smattering of stubble, which is enough to interest his traitorous dick.

“I just feel like I don’t see you enough” and at least Chip has the good graces to look abashed about it. He places his hand on Jeff’s shoulder “I do feel bad about it y’know” Jeff can’t help but jump at the contact, his heart rate ratcheting up at the slightest touch. Attempting to school his features, Jeff wills himself to appear nonchalant “Well you can’t help that being the big TV star that you are, besides there will be plenty of time after the show to drink and catch up” he says in a weak attempt to steer them away from the subject that they’ve long tried to avoid.

Chip frowns at him and moves his hand to rest at the back of Jeff’s neck where he begins to rub small circles, which really does screw with his concentration. “Yeah, but I really wanted to speak with you” the intent now clear in Chips eyes. _Oh….OH!_ Jeff’s mind draws a complete blank “I thought we had agreed not to do this anymore” he rasps out in a pathetic attempt for a counter argument, although he can’t help but lean into Chip’s touch. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to ignore you?” Chip growls lowly into his ear “Well I’m also kinda hard now anyway” Jeff grins at him with teasing intention, because fuck it he’s far beyond the point of reason right now where Chip’s concerned. Chip huffs an exasperated laugh “Come here would you” and tugs Jeff into a bruising kiss which is everything he’s been craving and wanting for all this time.

“Fuck…missed you so much” Chip gasps out in between kisses. “I know” Jeff manages to pant out between trying to process his current maelstrom of emotions, as Chip manoeuvres him onto the counter and slots between his legs like he belongs there.

They’re in this current predicament when a pointed cough from the door breaks them apart to find Ryan standing at the door with a smug look on his face. Jeff’s face flushes beet red “How long have you been standing there?” He groans in frustration, because he knows Ryan isn’t going to let him forget this for a long time, bastard.

“Long enough” he smirks at the two of them still holding onto each other, Jeff shoots him a dirty glare. “What! It’s not like I didn’t knock, besides Dan’s on the warpath, best to finish your little catch up now before anyone else walks in on you two” Jeff flips him the bird as he retreats out of the doorway and slides off the counter to survey his appearance. All in all, he looks more composed than he feels. Except when he gets to the matter of his hair, which normally perfectly coiffed is now flat and stuck to his forehead in a way which makes him feel all too young and naive again.

He must be projecting his insecurities, as next thing he knows Chip moves behind him and wraps his hands around his waist. “I haven’t seen your hair like this since this first time I met you” He smiles fondly placing a kiss to Jeff’s neck. “Still doesn’t mean it looks good though” he pouts petulantly. “You should keep it like that tonight…for me?” Chip smiles in that devastatingly beautiful way that melts Jeff’s insides. Jeff hums an assent drawing away from Chip and making his way to the door.

Pausing mid stride, he turns around to face Chip “Not that I didn’t appreciate this, believe me I did, I do think we need to talk later” because this has completely thrown him off kilter with regards to everything he thought he knew about Chip up until now. “Alright” he replies, and although that doesn’t ease the gnawing doubt at the back of Jeff’s mind, it does settle him somewhat.

“See you onstage” he calls as he walks out of the door to the set. “You bet” Chip shouts back “Wouldn’t miss it”


End file.
